


Track Star

by edeneatscrow



Series: I Feel The Same [Sinn Oneshots] [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Competition, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Pining, Students, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeneatscrow/pseuds/edeneatscrow
Summary: Finn is the new kid at Peacock High. Sean is the first to take him under his wing.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: I Feel The Same [Sinn Oneshots] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Track Star

**Author's Note:**

> might make a part two to this? not sure yet.

Sean was breathless, having run 5 laps around the asphalt track. The coach smiled at him, tapping the clipboard in his hand with a pen. "Good job, Diaz. Go hydrate." He obliged without complaint, thoroughly parched after that hell.

The water helped him catch his breath, sitting on the bench beside the jug. It was about time for his next class so he went to change and gather his things. He made sure he didn't smell like shit, putting on more deodorant.

The bell rang, students piling into the halls in a mass exodus. Sean followed suit, heading for the mathematics hall. After a few fast steps, he collided shoulders with someone, making him stumble into the lockers. When he looked back to apologize, he noticed it was someone he didn't recognize. "Sorry about that, pup. Didn't mean to run into ya." The boy said, moving his dreads out of his face.

Sean shook his head, waving it off. "No worries, dude. My bad." He was about to walk away when the same person tapped his shoulder. "Do you mind showing me where.." He checked a piece of paper, which looked like a printed out schedule. "Mr... God, I can't pronounce this fuckin' name." Sean laughed a little, sticking his hand out to see the paper.

Sean instantly knew who he was talking about, groaning a little. "Yakovich. Yea, I'll show you. Be warned, though. He's kind of a dick." The boy laughed. "Nothing I can't handle, sweetheart." He reached out his empty hand for Sean to shake. "'Names Finn."

Sean shook his hand. "Sean, Sean Diaz." Finn smiled at him. "Well, lead the way, 'Sean, Sean Diaz'" He joked, and they both started walking.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around." Sean asked curiously, glancing at Finn. The other boy nodded. "Yea, just moved to Seattle a couple days ago. Been a bitch adjusting to the climate, but other than that, no complaints so far."

Sean laughed a little, turning a corner. "Yea, we get a lot of rain here. You'll just have to get used to it." He rounded yet another corner, already memorizing the layout that was this maze of a school. "Why are you all sweaty?" Finn asked, trying to keep up with his pace. "Are classes really that hard? Or were you just trying to get 'extra credit'?" He joked, nudging Sean in the arm.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Ew, no. I'm actually on the track team. Just finished running laps." And now he was getting even more exercise, heading up some stairs. Finn nodded, looking impressed. "Wow, I don't have the motivation for that shit. Good on you."

They reached the second floor, already in the hallway of the classroom. "Thanks. I love it. Makes me feel..."

"Free?" Finn finished for him, offering a small smile.

Sean nodded, thinking about it. "Yea, that's it." They reach the classroom door, most of the hallways empty now since the bell was about to ring. "Here we are."

Finn gave him a pat on the shoulder, making Sean jump a little in surprise. "Thanks, 'Sean, Sean Diaz.' I'll hopefully see you around." Sean nodded, watching the boy walk into the classroom right as the bell rang.

Sean groaned, building up the strength to hurry to his next class.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Finn started at Peacock High. Sean had made a routine of walking him to class, even though he was pretty sure Finn knew the layout by now. It gave him an excuse to make a new friend.

They had exchanged numbers a week before and Sean saved his contact as 'Lost Boy', partially because he never seemed to know where he was going, but mainly because he never gave a shit about where he was going.

Sean was heading for the bus when his phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out, smiling when he saw who it was.

Sean had to think of a witty reply, but he was bad at those. Finn always made it look so easy to stay cool and collected. Sean was just the opposite of graceful when it came to talking.

Well, that was a little morbid, but it seemed like it was good enough. With a heavy sigh, Sean trudged onto the bus. He always sat next to Lyla, but she was out sick for a couple of days, so he was left to fend for himself.

When he finally found a seat without a person sitting next to him, he heard his phone chime again.

Sean rolled his eyes, putting away his phone. He couldn't shake the feeling of being happy that Finn was coming to support him and his track team. Other than Lyla, his friend group was fleeting at best. It was nice to have someone else to confide in and trust.

\---x---

The team was doing their usual stretches, making sure they were ready for the run they were about to make. Sean strayed away from the rest, trying to casually look for Finn in the sea of people. It wasn't hard to spot those dreads, eventually finding him near the back.

It was usual Finn nature to not wanna sit with anyone. He was kind of a loner here. Sean never saw the boy talk to anyone but him. Finn was just one of those types of people that didn't stay in one place very long, both emotionally and physically. He was a fleeting soul, as he described it. Never could be tied down to one place or person.

The coach started rounding up the team to get ready. Sean made his way to the start line, lowering himself to a ready position. From his vantage point, he could see his father and brother waving at him, which was a comforting sight he always enjoyed seeing.

It took a few moments before the buzzer sounded, and they were off. Sean had gotten very used to the atmosphere of track. It was almost cathartic for him at points, channeling his problems into the motions of his feet.

The soles of his shoes slammed against the pavement with every stride he took, making sure to keep his focus on the road ahead and not the crowd.

Sean was slowly making headway, nearing the front of the formation. Cheers from the crowd sounded distant compared to his own heartbeat. With a final push of adrenaline, he finished the laps, slowing to a stop to catch his breath.

The coach threw him a rag before he headed to the water jug, making sure to replace all the water he just lost. Daniel and his father made their way to the fence in front of the bench he sat on to talk and congratulate him like they always did. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Finn's stupid hair.

Sean found a way to end the conversation short, making his way to the boy. "Was it everything you hoped for?" He joked, walking up to the fence that separated them.

Finn just gave his usual goofy smile. "Well, that was one fast headless chicken." He shot back, laughing a little to himself. Sean just smiled in response, using the rag to rid his face of the beaded sweat that had accumulated.

"I got a proposition for you, sweetheart." Finn said coolly, making Sean perk up. "I would like to go anywhere at all to do anything at all with you right now. Get away from this fuckin' school and do something fun."

Sean scoffed, slinging his sweat cloth over the fence. "Not to alarm you, but that kind of sounds like a date." Not that it would bother him too much, that is. Sean was still sort of in the closet, but he wouldn't turn down an opportunity if it were to surface.

Finn just moved his dreads out of his eyes, shrugging indifferently. "It's whatever you want it to be, pup."

Sean gave him a confused glance as a reply to his very broad comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Finn rolled his eyes, using his hands to hold himself while he leaned back with his torso. "It means exactly what you think it means. It's whatever you want it to be." He tilted his head, which Sean found a little adorable. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Sean mulled it over, genuinely interested in where this would lead him. If what Finn said was true, this was probably his way of indirectly asking. "Fine, but let me change first." He said, pretending to be cool about the situation he was in, but his ungracious speaking skills were evident in his demeanor.

Finn smiled, stepping back a little with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'll be here, pup." Sean smiled, disappearing into the locker room to get ready for whatever-the-fuck was about to happen.


End file.
